The embodiment of the present invention relates to the field of electronic technology, and in particular relates to a display method and an electronic apparatus.
With the progressive development of science and technique, the electronic technology has got fast development, and the kinds of the electronic products is more and more, so people can enjoy various convenience brought by the development of the science and technique. Now, people can enjoy comfortable life brought by the development of the science and technique through various kinds of electronic apparatus. For example, the electronic apparatus such as a smart phone, a computer or the like has become an important constituted part of human's life, the user can use the electronic apparatus such as the smart phone, the computer or the like to view a movie or view an e-book or the like, to relieve pressure brought by a fast paced life of the modern times.
And, with the improvement of the electronic technology, the processing capacity and function of the electronic product, for example the current mobile phone have improved significantly. The mobile phone in the prior arts has a touch display screen, and the touch display screen of the mobile phone can provide display effect of a larger region to the user, thus provide better operational space to the user.
Therefore, in order to make the mobile phone have better display effect in the prior arts, a CABC (Content Adaptive Brightness Control), i.e., a content adaptive brightness adjusting mode is provided in the mobile phone, so the mobile phone can obtain different display effects for a plurality of CABC modes of the screen, and the CABC specifically includes the following two display modes:
a CABC MOVE mode saves the power more but has poorer display effect in certain cases (for example: camera, picture gallery, video playing);
A CABC UI mode has better display effect but has higher power consumption as compared to the CABC MOVE mode.
Therefore, the inventor finds out that there are the following problems and defects in the prior arts in the procedure of implementing the present invention:
The electronic apparatus can't adjust the display modes automatically according to program running in the electronic apparatus, so that the display effect of the electronic apparatus is poor under different display situations in the electronic apparatus, which degrades display efficiency of the electronic apparatus.
The electronic apparatus can't adjust the display modes automatically according to program running in the electronic apparatus so that the power consumption of display of the electronic apparatus increases.